


A Confession

by TheCallapher



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCallapher/pseuds/TheCallapher
Summary: Today's the day. The long awaited day when Michimiya and Daichi would both confess, but it seemed like they had different confessions to each other.





	

"Alright girls!" Yui clapped and spoke in a voice loud enough to be heard throughout the entire gym. "That's enough training for today. Let's pack up and go home."

"Yes, Captain!" the others shouted in unison.

The members of the Girl's Volleyball Club started cleaning up the gym, and everyone was busy doing their own jobs. This made Yui somewhat relieved, the fact that their training went smoothly today made her less worried for her team.

"You seem to be nervous today, Captain." She turned around and saw her brown-haired friend smiling at her. "Is something bothering you?"

"N-No, it's not like that." Yui's cheeks blushed red. "I'm uh... planning to tell someone something today."

"Oh, so today's _that_  day, huh?"

"Shh!" Yui placed her index finger on mouth and whispered to her friend, "The others will hear."

Her friend scoffed. "Well, it's not like they didn't know already. We're all just waiting for you to confess, you know."

"W-What? I thought you--"

Her friend didn't let her finish what she was going to say. "Enough of that. Let's finish cleaning this up."

Being the team captain, Yui was the last person to leave the gym. She still had to double check everything and lock all the doors. However, she was quite distracted today. The only thing that ran in her head was the conversation she had with Daichi earlier.

_"Uhm... Daichi..."_

_"Yes, Michimiya?"_

_"C-Can you go to the school rooftop after practice? I-I have s-something to tell you."_

_"Sure! I wanted to tell you something as well. I'll see you there later, then."_

_"O-Okay! Bye!"_

She buried her face in her palms. _Why did I have to stutter when I'm talking to him?_  she thought. Pushing them away, she went inside the school building and climbed the stairs leading to the roof.

\--oOo--

Yui wanted to arrive earlier than Daichi, but she didn't want him to be late either. It's already been thirty minutes, and he was nowhere to be seen.

She leaned on the railings, where she got a beautiful view of the sakura trees down below. Sometimes the wind would blow upwards and the petals would reach the rooftop, which she lazily counted while she waited.

She heard footsteps coming from the stairs, and her face lit up when she saw Daichi burst from the door. He was panting and beaded with sweat, but Yui still found him unexplainably attractive.

"Michimiya... I'm sorry... if I... took too long... to get here..." he said between breathes. "Hinata and Kageyama... wouldn't stop fighting each other."

"Oh, uhm... I-It's okay, Daichi," Yui said, but it was partly a lie. Her chest was heavy with anxiety after waiting for him for so long.

"So..." Daichi straightened his back and looked at her. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

The air suddenly got dense between them, and Yui felt more nervous than ever. Her shoulders were stiff and her knees trembled. His smile shined with confidence, and his eyes pierced right through her soul. She can't bring herself to look directly at him, and her face was redder than a tomato.

"Daichi, you see..." She made her index fingers touch, and kept her eyes fixed on the floor. Time seemed to slow down, and the petals being blown towards the two of them made the scene even more romantic. "I... uhm... I kinda... I sort of... I really like y--"

"Daichi!" They were both startled when someone shouted his name. She saw someone coming out of the door, with a warm smile and kind expression.

"Sugawara!" Daichi waved and greeted him. Yui also gave him a small bow and a soft smile.

Sugawara ran up to them, and placed his hand on Daichi's shoulder. "Hey there, Team Captain. Did you miss me?" He kissed Daichi on the cheek, and Yui gasped in shock.

"Stop it, Suga." Daichi laughed. "Not in front of other people, okay?"

"W-What the?" She looked between Daichi and Sugawara, her face a mix of curiosity and confusion.

Sugawara looked at Daichi, his arm still on the other's shoulder. "She doesn't know yet?"

"No. Not yet." Daichi looked at Yui, who was eagerly waiting for an explanation. "This was what I was planning to tell you."

He removed Sugawara's hand and interlocked it with his. There was no hiding it from her now, and he prepared the words he was going to say. "Suga and I... we've been dating for a while now. We haven't told anyone yet, but a lot of the boys from our team were already noticing it."

"We're like the parents of the club," Sugawara added confidently, and he leaned on Daichi as they pulled each other closer. "The strong and proud dad plus the thoughtful and caring mom. A perfect couple for Team Karasuno."

Daichi laughed. "Stop it with that flattery."

Yui was lost for words. She opened her mouth to speak, but changed her mind and kept quiet. It was the first time she saw Daichi like that in their many years together, and she didn't know how to react to it.

"By the way," Daichi said. "You were saying something earlier, Michimiya?"

Yui's eyes widened, and moved left to right as she tried to think of something to say. She couldn't confess to him, now that he has revealed his relationship with Sugawara. "Oh. I uh... just wanted to say... g-good luck on your Nationals. Yes! That's it. D-Don't let your boyfriend down, okay?"

"Of course I won't." Daichi smiled at her, then went to lightly kiss Sugawara's lips. "We'll be the champions. I promise that."

Sugawara giggled, and Yui somehow found it cute. "Wanna get some ramen? I'm in a good mood, so I'll treat you both."

"Sure!" Daichi and Yui said in unison, and the three of them laughed.

For the moment, everything was happy for them. Sugawara and Daichi kept teasing each other, their hands still interlocked and not letting go. Yui stared at the couple, and a tear fell down from her eye. It wasn't sadness though, because she couldn't stop smiling.

She's never seen Daichi this happy before, and it was the best thing that's ever happened to her.

_You deserve Daichi more than I do._

_Please make him happier than I ever could._


End file.
